With conventional apparatuses for manufacturing natural intestine sausages, if an attempt is made to stuff a material up to a rear end portion of a natural intestine casing, the material is discharged from a nozzle by following the material which caused the rear end portion to be dislocated from the nozzle. This material is scattered without being stuffed into the rear end portion of the natural intestine casing, and not only has this been undesirable in sanitation, but a waste of the material has resulted. Thus, unless the material is stuffed up to the rear end portion for preventing the scattering of the material, the waste of the natural intestine casing occurs.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-described aspects, and its first object is to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing natural intestine sausages, which make it possible to stuff the material up to the rear end portion of the natural intestine casing by establishing synchronization between the movement of the natural intestine casing and the stopping of the supplying of the material. A second object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing natural intestine sausages, which make it possible to generate with high accuracy a signal for stopping the supplying of the material into the natural intestine casing. A third object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing natural intestine sausages, which make it possible to generate with high accuracy a signal for stopping the supplying of the material into the natural intestine casing, following the advancing of the rear end portion of the natural intestine casing by a simple method.